


Comfortable

by KTarra



Series: I Just Adore These Two!!!! [2]
Category: Rogue One ( A Star Wars Story)
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Rebel Captain Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: My second addition to the Rebel Captain prompts. Yes, I know. They're late. Oh well, better late than never right?btw, I'm working on how to work the wedding story into the series...so we'll see. That may end up being a stand alone..





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> My second addition to the Rebel Captain prompts. Yes, I know. They're late. Oh well, better late than never right?
> 
> btw, I'm working on how to work the wedding story into the series...so we'll see. That may end up being a stand alone..

Comfortable

For RebelCaptain Week

Prompt: Comfort

 

**************************************************

Jyn Andor sank tiredly onto the bunk of their U-wing. At thirty two weeks pregnant, she was beginning to be extremely uncomfortable. Her belly was huge for her small frame. If they hadn’t already made sure she would swear she was carrying twins. She should probably still be in the cockpit ready to launch in case anything happens. Rogue One was currently on Taris meeting a contact that claimed to have some much needed intel on recent troop movements into and out of the mid-rim territories. 

Under other circumstances, she would be out there with them. However, she and Cassian had made a deal. She would continue to come out with them until she was thirty-six weeks, but she had to remain on the ship. Bodhi had taken her place with them. He wasn’t much in a fight but he could see the big picture and kept lookout. 

She had intended to remain in the cockpit with K2 until they returned, but a message from Cassian indicated it would several hours before they returned to the ship. K2 had promptly suggested that she should wait in her bunk as his scans indicated she was currently experiencing low back pain and swelling feet. 

She’d snorted at his blunt presentation of her discomfort. That was one of the things she did appreciate about the droid. He was just as blunt as she was. She had grudgingly agreed with his assessment and carefully climbed out of the cockpit. 

Now as she stretched out on the bunk she was grateful for K2’s observations. It didn’t take long before her breathing evened out and she drifted off. 

***********************************************

Several hours later she was wakened to the sounds of feet pounding up the loading ramp. She could hear blaster fire from outside the ship, and Cassian yelling for K2 to get them out of there. She heard the ramp raising as she struggled to get herself out of the bunk. Yet another reason she didn’t go out with them anymore. She couldn’t move quickly anymore. 

She slammed her hand against the door sensor and stepped into the hold. The scene before her made her heart stop. Bodhi had climbed up to help K, while Chirrut and Baze were trying to get Cassian to sit still. He kept asking where Jyn was.  
She made her way to his side, “I’m right here.”

He grasped for her hand and relaxed. “You’re safe,” he whispered. 

“Yes,” she returned, “What happened?” She glanced as Baze settled down beside them medkit in his hands. She began helping him remove Cassian’s shirt. It took several minutes to get his jacket pulled off so they could get a good look at the wound. 

“Our contact was being tailed. As soon as we met, troopers opened fire...ugh…” he moaned in pain.

“I’m sorry, mi amor,” she murmured to him. 

“He was shot as we were retreating back to the ship. The informant was hit and he stopped to search him for the drive,” Baze supplied. 

“Idioto,” she said.

“Maybe,” he agreed, smiling triumphantly, “But I got the data.” She looked at him holding the data drive in his fingers. 

“Chirrut, would you give that K2 please?” she asked. 

The blind monk grasped the drive from Cassian’s hand and moved towards the cockpit. 

Cassian grunted as Baze and Jyn worked to clean and stitch him up best they could until they reach the base.

Jyn was grumbling to herself in Festian. He hadn’t really set out to teach her but she caught on quickly and was soon able to have conversations with him, especially when they didn’t want to be overheard. Usually though when she slipped into his native tongue with that tone he knew he’d be in for it later. 

He reached out and cupped her cheek, “I’ll be fine, mi querida.”

She sighed, sitting back for a moment, “Cassian, I’m eight weeks from having this baby. I can’t do this without you. I…” she was nearly crying. Damn hormones. She hated crying, but this was the fifth time in as many missions that he’d come back to the ship injured in some fashion. 

He gasped as Baze tied off the stitches, closing his eyes for a moment. He opens them back up as he feels a stick in his arm. 

“That should help with the pain,” Jyn whispered.

“Hey, when we get back I’ll request a new assignment. We won’t take anymore missions til after the baby is here,” Cassian said, the pain medicine and the bacta patch already helping him to relax. 

“Do you mean that?” she asked, quietly running her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” he sighed, starting to nod off.

“Come on,” Baze said, “Let’s get him into your bunk. He’ll be more comfortable there.”

Jyn started to help but Chirrut intervened. “You do not need to lift him, Little Sister.”

Jyn smiled at the monk. The two men maneuvered the injured captain towards his bunk. With a little work they placed Cassian into the back of the bunk leaving the front space for Jyn to be able to lay down when she needed too. 

“Thanks,” she said quietly as the two guardians backed out of the room. 

“Not necessary, Little sister. You should rest, too.”

She nodded and sat back down and toed off her boots before stretching out next to Cassian.

He stirred as if he sensed her presence in the bed.

“Much more comfortable,” he mumbled, trying to pull her closer but her belly was in the way.

“Yes,” she agreed, “enlarging the bunk is definitely more comfortable. Did you meant it?” 

She couldn't help it. She needed to ask again.

“Mmm...mean what?” he returned trying to open his eyes to look at her. The pain meds were quickly pulling him under. 

“About not taking any more missions for a while?”

He finally managed to get his eyes open to look at her. Even through the haze of pain of meds he could see the fear in her eyes. “Si, mi amor. No more missions for awhile.” 

She smiled, one that reached her eyes. “There’s my smile,” he said, allowing his eyes to slip closed again. “I’m not gonna be awake much longer. You comfortable?” 

She once again ran her fingers through his hair, “Yes, I am. Comfortable enough I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He grasped her hand and kissed it before tucking it under his chin and drifting off. 

Yes, she thought, things were much more comfortable now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!!!! It's what helps keep me writing!!!


End file.
